


You turn the screws

by frooley



Series: Sugar coated fingers [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Part Kinks, M/M, Pete is a slight asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: Pete knows, and Patrick would rather eat dirt than answer his questions.





	You turn the screws

**Author's Note:**

> And another story about the sugar slick. (dick) 
> 
> This was wrote at like, 5am, so I apologize if its crap.

it burned holes in Patrick, the bitter fact Pete _knew_. After months of avoiding the topic, Patrick finally came to face it.

Pete knew about his stupid problem, and he played the fact how he wanted; whispering in the red heads ear softly after, or even during shows, and sharing touches that were much to long to be friendly.

All so Pete could see Patrick squirm, to have warm slick slide between his legs and onto the floor. He hated doing laundry on a constant because of it, and he _really_ didn't have the money for detergent anymore.

Now, they finally got a break, putting the tour on hold so they could all take a breather. Or, everyone but Pete, who would rather use the break **still** finding out ways to get into Patricks pants.

" _What do you want_?" Patrick hissed at him at one point, yanking his earbuds out and staring Pete down with heated eyes. They sat on Patricks bed as he did some work, and Pete was feeling bored.

"Well, I kinda, want, you." he plays, cheesy and all just too much. He knows this, but it makes Patrick blush and shift in his seat regardless.

"Stop it, I know you just want to see, uh," Patrick pauses, considering how to word it. "How it 'works'."

"What works? Your dick? You're 18, I'm pretty sure it works normally."

"No! The-the slick, you asshat." Patrick hushes his voice as he speaks, visibly flustered. Pete smiles wolfishly, know his plan worked.

"Oh? The sweet shit your ass produces? Maybe." Pete slurs 'maybe' out, looking at Patrick with curious eyes.

"What do you want to know." he grits finally.

"How in the _**fuck**_ does it work? Like, why is your ass the only place it comes from?"

"Its _not_." Patrick blushes, shifting in his seat once again. This time Pete smells it, hes wet.

"Oh? Does it come out of your nose, or mouth?"

"No, it- _ugh_! It comes out of my dick, too, okay?!" Patrick flusters, drawing his knees to his chest.

Pete is in awe, and honestly, hes never wanted to suck someone off so bad.

"Can I? Like, see?"

Patrick looks at him incredulously, before sighing. He shifts to his knees and pulls his shorts off, his underwear following.

His thighs shine in the light of the room, and Pete could feel his mouth water. Patrick's cock was slightly hard, resting on his thigh as what looked like pre-come leaked out of it.

"You see now?" Patrick asks, still annoyed. Pete doesn't respond, rather he nudges Patrick's legs apart, which was weirdly easy, and scoots closer. He leans his head between his legs, the sweet scent of the slick entering his nose and he moans. Patrick jumps slightly at the noise, more slick sliding out of him.

Pete moves his legs even more, to where his hole was visible to the brunet, wet and puffy.

What Patrick didn't expect, was Pete to press his tongue flat against his hole, licking a stripe before pressing it into him.

Patrick gasped, his legs speading even more as if Pete's tongue was too much. His toes curled as Pete got more into it, dipping his tongue in and out of him, drinking up his slick and groaning against him.

Pete's cock twitches in his pants at Patricks noises, as well as each rush of slick out of him. It was ridiculous, if you thought about it, but neither were about to.

Pete pulled himself up after a moment, breathing heavily. He takes in the sight of Patrick,  flushed red and cock leaking profusely on his stomach.

" _Can I,_ ah, can I fuck you?" Pete asks, his voice low and thick.

Patrick moans as his words, covering his face as he let out a small 'sure'.

Pete was relieved, unfastening his pants and shoving them down his thighs as quick as he could. His own cock was leaking pre-come, but it was nothing compared to Patricks, which created a puddle on his stomach.

Pete dips his fingers into it, and its nothing like he expected it. It felt smooth and held the consistency of corn syrup, he brought the fingers to his mouth to taste and god, it was delicious.

He feigned licking it all up, and lined himself up to Patricks hole, gaping and still wet. A rush of slick poured out before he pushed in, covering his dick thickly.

He groaned and pushed in past little resistance. Patrick moaned loud at this, wrapping his legs around Pete's waist as he bottomed out. Pete choked a moan and placed his hands beside Patricks head.

His thrusts began slow, a lazy grind at first, but soon became more powerful, quaking Patricks bed and body with each one.

"Oh! P-pete, god right there." Patrick hiccuped, his body starting to shake with pleasure. Pete knew he was close, considering his tone and the way his thighs tightened on his waist.

"Good boy, P-Patrick." Pete huffed out, thrusts becoming sloppy and harder. His gut felt hot and his thighs trembled, he was close, but felt determined to make Patrick cum first.

He ran his hands all over Patricks body, caressing sensitive spots and pinching his nipples, it all just made the smaller man squeak and moan. Pete leaned down, resting on his elbows and pressed his lips against Patricks, swallowing any noises that came out of him.

Patrick keened, back arching and the sticky puddle on his stomach pressed against Pete's, both groaning. He clenched tight as he came, slick pouring out at concerning amounts and he practically screamed Pete's name.

Pete buried his face in the pale mans neck, kissing wetly as he continued to thrust, eventually stilling as his orgasm hit him. He groaned into his neck, brows furrowing and he gripped Patricks hip a tad hard.

Pulling out moments later, he laid next to Patrick, listening to his soft pants and quick breaths.

"Shower?" Patrick turned to look at him, a soft smile present on his lips.

"Yeah, shower sex?" he grinned as they sat up, Patrick pushed him a little, frowning at his now stained sheets.

Pete just kept smiling, pulling the red head into the bathroom with him.

Out of everything, he understood it, a _little_.


End file.
